In point to point wiring, such as in high density electronic equipment having signal carrying multiple coaxial cables, for example, the individual cables are terminated to miniature connectors which are arranged in organizers at their respective destinations. The organizers are made of plastic and have relatively thin walls, while the connectors are overmolded to the terminated end of the cable. Each connector includes a molded latch that engages a feature in the organizer when the connector is inserted thereinto that secures the connector in place. The organizers are dimensioned so that they may be placed side by side or stacked while maintaining the center to center distance between contacts in both the vertical and horizontal directions. This requires that the walls of the organizers be relatively thin and, therefore, somewhat fragile. Should the connector be removed, for maintenance for example, the latch is usually rendered inoperative. This is due to scoring or breaking of the relatively soft, thin wall of the organizer that is adjacent the latch or the latch itself breaks away from the overmolded connector housing. Such a connector with integral molded latch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,776 which issued May 6, 1986 to Ollis et. al. The '776 patent discloses a pair of side by side contacts extending from an insulating connector housing, the housing having a pair of catch protrusions molded in opposite sides thereof. An organizer housing is arranged for receiving the contacts and the end of the connector housing having the protrusions, openings being in the walls of the organizer to latchingly receive the protrusions. In order to remove the connector housing from the organizer, the walls of the organizer must be sufficiently deflected to allow the protrusions to pass. This usually damages the thin walls of the organizer or breaks one or both of the protrusions, rendering the assembly unusable. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,769 which issued May 6, 1986 to Tengler et. al. discloses a pair of contacts extending from a connector housing arranged to be latchingly received in an organizer housing. The connector housing has a molded catch protrusion extending from a somewhat deflectable portion of the connector housing having a camming surface for effecting deflection thereof. The protrusions latchingly engage features in the interior of the organizer. When it is desired to remove the connector housing from the organizer, a tool is inserted through an access hole into engagement with the camming surface, the deflectable portion of the connector housing is then deflected and the connector housing removed. Such a structure relies on the inherent elasticity of the connector housing which may be insufficient when dealing with very small compact parts.
What is needed is a small compact connector housing having a separate deflectable latch member that is attached to the connector housing. The deflectable latch member includes an elastic beam that allows sufficient deflection to release the latch while maintaining the beam within its elastic limit.